1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a roof support that protects and preserves the roof of a dwelling, business, garage, etc., during high wind conditions. Specifically, the invention relates to metal cable support member which receives a tie-down member that is strapped across the length and/or breath of a roof of a building structure, applying a downward force to the roof being protected. The cable support member prevents extensive damage to a roof by reducing the likelihood that the roof will be separated from the rest of the building during high wind conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
During high wind conditions (i.e. hurricanes, tornados, etc.,) it is possible for all or part of the roof of a building structure to be separated from the rest of the main building due to the lifting effect created as the wind passes over the roof at very high speeds. It has been determined that the most serious damage to a building occurs when the entire roof separates from the building. In geographic areas such as coastal regions where such high winds are a common occurrence, the modern trend has been to use some type of additional roof support besides the typical nail-down method.
An example of such a technique is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,786 to Lozier et al. which discloses the use of tie-down straps, and a plurality of anchors to secure the roof of the dwelling. The straps are connected to anchors placed on opposite sides of the building and secured to the foundation. The strap and anchor configuration includes a ratchet as a tension adjusting device that permits the straps to be tightened against the roof. This invention is designed to guide the straps but does not prevent the straps from being separated from the guide. Therefore, there is always the risk that the straps could be separated from the guide during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,184 to Oviedo-Reyes discloses an apparatus for strengthening a building against hurricanes and wind storms using a net member placed over the roof and held in place by cables and several support beams. Anchorage assemblies keep the support beam members in place and tension adjusting devices are used to tighten the cables against the structure being protected. However, because this arrangement requires the use of a net member, and elaborate cable and anchor assemblies to support the building, it is difficult to install and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 777,441 to Small discloses a device for guiding and supporting anchoring-cables employed to hold the roof of a building to prevent its destruction by wind storms. This device consists of a base plate that is secured to the roof with a pivoting block attached to each plate. The block has a longitudinal groove in its outer face for receiving a anchoring-cable that is anchored on both ends and passed over the block. Because this device requires that the base plates be nailed to the roof, it results in minor roof damage that leads to roof leaks if not properly repaired.
Although these inventions may have been useful as roof supports on various types of dwellings and businesses, they do not represent the most efficient and economical way of achieving the desired results.